an interveiw with gaara
by narutoaddicthinatafanboy
Summary: the name says it all eh oh and the other charecter is me
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

NA/HF:HEllo Gaara it is nice to meet you.  
Gaara: let me go or i WILL kill you.  
NA/HF:WELL NO REASON TO BE RUDE I JUST HAVE TO INTERVEIW YOU FOR A QUICK STORY

GAARA: FINE BUT FIRST SAND COFFIN

NA/HF: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!DONT HURT ME KILL SOME RANDOM PERSON INSTEAD AND I WILL PAY YOU 20$

GAARA:OKAYRUNS OUTSIDE AND THEN I HEAR SOME BLOOD CURDLING SCEAM GAARA COMES BACK IN HAHAHAHAHAHA KILLING IS FUN

NA/HF:DUDE YOU CREEP ME OUT

GAARA:MWAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHHAAHHAHAH NA/HF:SO ANYWAY WHAT WITH THE TEDDY DUDE I MEAN BEARS ARE COOL AND ALL BUT MAN THAT IS LAME

GAARA:HEY DONT MAKE FUN OF ME OR MISTER BEAR HE IS CUTE AND FLUFFY HE HELPS ME THROUGH EMOTIONAL STRUGGLES AND STUFF LIKE THAT I DONT HAVE A PROBLEM OR ANY THING

NA/HF:YEAH YOU DO GAARA: SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! BLOOD LUST

NA/HF: OH CRAP GAARA: ; AHHHHHHHHH SAND COFFIN

NA/HF ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH CRUD

GAARA: SAND BURIAL!  
NA/HF:AHHHHHHHNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH POP

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

COULD THIS BE THE END OF THE INTERVEIW???????

2 REVEIWS OR NO SEQUAL CHAPTERS:


	2. a new person?

LAST CHAPTER LAME I NO BUT HEY FIRST STORY OK I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WISH I DID THOUGH SIGH -

* * *

Mystery voice: "hah you didnt know that i knew any jutsu"and out of the sand comes a log Gaara:; "i wish you were dead"  
i pop out of nowhere in a puff of green smoke Self:"hahahahahaah mwahahahahahaahaaaa i hahaha know hahahahaha.  
"but unluckily for you i die you die too ha beat that smart one" i say as i sit on the couch

Gaara: grrrrrrrr "well this is an interveiw so what do you want to know"  
Self:"first of all why do you carry the gourd i mean you look stupid or some thing

Gaara: "hey you already know the answer so i am not telling you"  
Self: "tell or i use the sexy jutsu and my clones will too" summons 100 clones Gaara:"you wouldn't!would you? plus you dont know sexy jutsu"  
Self:"oh i would and i am a total pervert it's what i do so answer"  
Gaara:"okay i carry it because it holds my mystic sands"  
Self:" okay that works i guess next"  
out of nowwhere Temari comes bursting through to save Gaara she yells because he is tied to the chair and table 10 of my clones spring into action grab her then they tie her up and sit her next to Gaara she says to Gaara"Hey whats going on Gaara""oh just another fan captured us and is doing an interveiw but at least it isn't one of those ask Gaara or Temari things""ohhhhhhhhh"  
Self:"well it's nice to see you joined us Temari i have a question what is with Gaaara and his bear i mean come on it is so lame"  
"i have to agree Gaara and his teddy are close and it freaks me and kankuro out oh he uses it as an emotional crutch"  
"TEMARI YOU YOU YOU GRRRRRRRRRRRR" GAARA TRIES TO KILLL Temari but the clones pre form the ninja harem jutsu and it knocks gaara out cold

* * *

well if you want questions please say so because i aim to please but dont only ask questions and i need questions or i cant continue i am out of ideas so  
i work hard and tried on this capter i hope you liked it 


	3. an escape eh

i dont own naruto so bug off okay

* * *

well as i sat down i said to Gaara"so if there is anything you would like to mention anything i havent go ahead" i said

"actually i have another question for you Gaara what the heck is your demons name i forgot"i said

"well her name is shukakuso there can i go now"Gaara replied

"Well actually it isn"t my choice i it is the readers descision so any reveiws are welcome if more say to let you off the air i will it is the peoples choice so sorry"I said

"Well i guess it wont kill me but it just might kill you without enough reveiws"was Gaaras reply

"well if you kill me YOU wont know how to ESCAPE the room you are in"i said in my scarriest voice

and then i thought'well Temari is being awfully Quiet' I look over my shoulder and see that temari escaped

and there was mr.Teddy with a note tied to his kneck that said"Dear, person good luck with Gaara he will not harm you if you have this Teddy bear GOOD LUCK

yours truly TEMARI oh and you are preety cute just not as cute as Shikamaru Nara" and i use my telepathic abilities to tell her

the same thing but hinata instead of shika

and all of a sudden itachi walked through the door "whoa where am i" he said "in your favorite dream" i said as

lost-in-shangrilla walked in to the room and itachi did that whistley thing and they both walked out the door together as i said

"well i hope you like this chapter of my story L-I-S oh and have fun as $1000000.00 apearred her hand that wasnt around

Itachi oh and L-I-S if you dont like this part scream it to me please and if you love just dont scare me with the fluff and stuff

well i guess this is so long for now i said as gaara cursed me and my family to a life of damnation

* * *

i hope you like it and please reveiw pleas pleas pleas please please lpz plz plz plz plz i need to feel good 


End file.
